EL ORIGEN DE LOS VULTURI
by BlueRose1987
Summary: una mala creación fue lo primero que escuche en mi nueva vida su voz de Diosa parecía ofuscada ante mi presencia
1. PREFACIO

PREFACIO

El tiempo no existe para mi, alguna vez quizás fue impórtate pero ahora solo es parte del transcurso de mi existencia… El día que Ion me transformo, todo mi mundo cambio, _una mala creación fue lo primero que escuche_ en mi nueva vida su voz de Diosa parecía ofuscada ante mi presencia, su frágiles manos me tuvieron ante mi exabrupto contenido de sed, su fuerza me sorprendió era más fuerte que Alexander y Armand, pero Ion tenía sus propios planes aniquilar a su propio creador jamás conto que su frágil hermana fuese tan poderoso como el.

La consentida de su creador, ella era la segunda pero las más poderosa de los 4 creaciones de Aaron su pequeña, la más delicada la más cuidada por su padre, el dia que Aarón e Ion murieron ese día mi reinado comenzó. Como Alessia yo era la segunda creación de Ion pero el mas poderoso y eso todos lo sabían.


	2. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Un encuentro inesperado

Aro …

El tiempo transcurre sin mucha importancia para mí, es muy subjetivo, sabemos que existe pero hace tiempos que dejamos de interactuado con él, he visto pasar años, lustros, décadas, siglos e incluso uno que otro milenio, me he topado con vidas que han cambiando el curso de la humanidad ,he caminado entre las sombras, ocultándome como un vil ladrón para no alertarlos de mi existencia, para permanecer como producto de su imaginación frágil y volátil, generado quizás por una terrible pesadilla, un mito, una leyenda que pueda perderse o modificarse en el transcurso del tiempo, saber que vivimos pero solo como una ilusión, para que la humanidad sin quererlo, forme parte, importante de nuestra existencia eterna, como ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Una mañana como cualquiera otra caminaba apresuradamente hacia los cultivos de vid, se me hacia un poco tarde, la noche anterior había bebido demasiado, jamás me gusto que mis padres me hubiesen heredado tanta responsabilidad , odiaba las responsabilidad pero por ser el primogénito debería llevarlas, tenia creo, no lo recuerdo con exactitud , algunos hermanos pero solo dos permanecen aun en mi memoria, Angelo y Bruno.

Angelo era muy pequeño cuando deje de verlo apenas y tenia unos 10 años, dulce y tierno, un niño con muy buenos sentimientos, Bruno era caso aparte ambicioso como él, Odiaba ser el segundo en todo, me odiaba tanto que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, el mismo se hubiese encargado de partirme en pequeños trozos para luego dárselos a los cuervos,

Bruno se encargaba de todos los asuntos legales y económicos de los viñedos mucho mejor de lo que yo podía hacerlo, aun así el ser el primogénito me concedía muchos privilegios que no podía evitar, desde pequeño me educaron para controlar a toda mi familia, mantenerlos unidos, pero como siempre nada puede ser como uno lo planea.

Aquel día me encontraba algo mareado seguramente debido a los estragos del suave vino.

A lo lejos observe a 5 personas al parecer se habían detenido a descansar, me llamaron mucho la atención, era raro observar a una mujer entre aquellos hombres, sin duda hermosa y tentadora, sin igual, cubierta con los mejores trajes de la época, toda una diosa si me lo pregunta, su larga cabellera era sujeta con un listón de color morado en el antebrazo izquierdo lleva un pequeño brazalete cubierto por algunas joyas, en cada uno de los costados los hombres que la acompañaban la rodeaban sutil mente parecía divertirse con la pequeña conversación que sostenía casi en silencio, me acerque curioso lo más rápido que puede para seguir admirando de su belleza, pero a escasos metros, mi cuerpo se estremeció impidiéndome que siguiera adelante, pero mi curiosidad era aun mayor al observa mi actitud aquella mujer se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba y dirigió hacia mi una sonrisa, un poco atrevida para nuestra época, los otros cuatro rieron divertidos ante la actitud de mi diosa.

_Hola!_ – Me dijo acercándose a mí con sutil cuidado

_Ho..Ho..Hola_ – Dije después de algunos intentos inútiles de formular algo más interesante que decirle.

_Disculpa _– empezó a hablar, pero la verdad no me importa mucho lo que decía estaba demasiado idiotizado como para hilar cualquier pensamiento, lo último que recuerdo es que ya los había invitado a pasar la noche en mi morada, ella se veía complacida y eso me intereso de sobremanera.

_Que les parece, nos quedamos con él una noche_ – Se dirigió a sus amigos, luego encontraría la manera de deshacerme de ellos me dije , seria fácil.

_Me da igual_ – Dijo uno de ellos, los demás asintieron en silencio

_Gracias por la invitación os presentare a mis hermanos_ – Cuando pronuncio la palabra hermano me convertí en el hombre más feliz, esto sería fácil de lo que pensé, sonreí – El más alto – Empezó – _Es Alexander, El rubio Armad, y los enano_s –Sonrió al decir eso – _Es Aarón y el es Ion, a por su puesto me llamo Alessia..es un gusto y agradezco tu invitación._

Cuando ella extendió su mano, en mi mente vagaba la idea de cuantas monedas de oro tendría que darle a cada uno de sus hermanos para dejarme a solas con aquella chica, seguro no sería mucho pero al fin y al cabo valía la pena para tan magnifica adquisición, aquella chica sonrió divertida, quizás porque había tardado algunos segundos en responder pero luego sabría la verdadera razón de su risas. Sus manos frías me sacaron de mis pensamientos creí que era producto de mi imaginación asi que no le tome mucha importancia,.

_Sera todo un placer tenerlos de invitados de honor_ – les dije- _Soy Aro de Dupree, estas tierras como todo lo que su vista puede alcanza a ver y mas allá son parte de mi propiedad _– Aquella chica parecía no importarle era extraño por lo general las mujeres al decirles lo rico que solía ser caían rendidas a mis pies y eso es algo que no a cambio con los siglos.

Abandone mis labores del día para llevarlos a mi mansión, en el camino escuche algunos murmullos, no les tome importancia, una porque no comprendían muy bien lo que decían y dos porque hablan demasiado bajo para mis oídos. Camine todo el trayecto junto Alessia pero la voz de Ion me saco de mis estúpidas fantasías.

_Vaya se ve que la comida de este lugar es deliciosa_ – Dijo Ion mientras no dejaba de mirarme, como si yo fuera parte del aperitivo recuerdo haberme sentido poco incomodo.

_Vamos Ion, Compórtate Si_ – Regaño Alessia – _Aun es temprano, en el barco te alimentaste muy bien no crees que es suficiente por ahora_ –Sonrío seductoramente.

El solo hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto creí que ese seria mi primer paso así que rápidamente intervine – _No os preocupáis en mi casa os podrás alimentar como es debido _– Esto causo unas pequeñas risitas ahogadas que rápidamente fueron calmadas ante la mirada de mi nueva acompañante.

_Lo sentimos_ – me dijo- _mis hermanos suelen olvidar los buenos modales, os comportareis_ – amenazo sutilmente.

_Si!_ –Asintieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos un largo trayecto hasta llegar a mi morada, cuando por fin lo hicimos mis hermanos ya habían llegado después de un largo día de jornada, Ángelo corrió a mí como siempre me abrazo emocionado y feliz, espera ansioso el regalo del día, le explique lo que sucedió aunque se molesto le prometí que el siguiente día lo compensaría, ante mi nueva promesa se bajo de mi regazo y me dijo que me perdonaba, luego camino presuroso al jardín donde solía pasar largas tarde de juego.

Bruno, por su parte se mostro molesto, porque no me aparecí en todo el día pero, su disgusto desapareció cuando vio Alessia entrar a mi casa, al parecer había provocado lo mismo sentimientos lujuriosos, se quedo embobado, idiotizado ante su belleza como los sirvientes y todo aquel que suele mirarla.

_Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención privar de vuestro hermano –_ Le dijo A Bruno, el cual rápidamente y mas astutamente se disculpo ante tan jovial chica.

_- No tenéis porque preocuparse veo que os han atendido muy bien pase por _favor – Pero su sonrisa del rostro se borro cuando vio a entrar a esos cuatro corpulentos hombres, me divertí mucho al verlo, más de lo que debía, pero me contuve, aquel día no tenía ganas de amargarme la existencia, al fin y al cabo , pronto tendría una hermosa y bella mujer a mi lado.

_Eso cree!-_ Me pareció escuchar, pero nadie había pronunciado alguna palabra, seguro era producto de mi imaginación o al menos eso creí.

Mi hermano se apodero de aquella situación sin mucho esfuerzo, la verdad es que como conquistador siempre me llevaba ventaja aun así decidí darle oportunidad, claro sabía que yo ganaría, dejaría que se ilusionara, tonto hermano pensé.

Aquella tarde fue la más larga de mi vida, ansiaba con mucha ganas que la noche llegara, por lo poco que pude indagar mis huéspedes no pensaban quedarse mas que aquella noche a si que debía apresurar todo el asunto.

Mi hermano se encontraba algo nervioso aquel lejano día, dejo Alessia en su habitación para luego salir apresuradamente, no le tome importancia seguro ira a ver alguna de sus amantes en turno. Cuando llego la hora de la cena me encontraba en el comedor de mi casa, todos habían decidido cenar en su respectivas habitación o al menos eso quiero creer, no es algo que tenga muy presente pero seguramente mis hermanos eran mucho más inteligentes de lo que yo pude haber sido en mi época humana, los nuevos invitados provocaban un cierto temor por forasteros y por esa mirada fría y desolada, claro para mi resultaba mucho mejor, estaría a solas, bueno casi a solas, pero vería la forma de deshacerme de ellos en el transcurso de la noche.

_Sentaos por favor_ – Me apresure a recibir a mis invitados, coloque a cada uno de ellos de tal manera que Alessia se quedara junto a mí, ella sonrió encantada o al menos así parecía. Llame rápidamente a mis sirvientes pero la mano fría de Alessia me lo he evito, no me había percatado de eso, pero sus manos parecían bloques de hielo, a diferencia de su piel que se veía esplendorosa, por primera vez sentí como un escalofrío rodear mi cuerpo, ya en la mañana me había tocado sus manos pero creí que sería producto de mi imaginación pero ahora estaba seguro que no.

_Oh, lo siento_ – rápidamente quito sus manos de las mías _– me siento un poco indispuesta me gustaría que nos disculparas_, yo afirme con la cabeza rápidamente, algo en mi decía que mis planes debían parar que era lo más sensato que podía hacer, me quede inmóvil mientras observaban como se de la habitación pero Armad dirigió su mirada hacia e intento advertirme pero no logro.

-_Se me olvidaba pero..-_Dijo Armad pero Alessia coloco uno de dedos sobre su boca.

- _No se importuno deja de dar molestias_ – Le dijo mientras desaparecían, lo último que escuche con mis frágiles oídos humanos fue decir a Alessia – Ya todo está escrito solo es cuestión de esperar no intervengan en asuntos de inútiles humanos….avaros.

**Que les pareció???? Pues aquí esta mi primer capitulo , espero que les guste acepto tomatazos dejen sus reviews **


	3. EL FINAL

_El final_

Me quede un rato pensando en las palabras de mi Alessia_, humanos … avaros_ fue lo que resonaba en mi cabeza aunque intento hacerlo lo mas silencio que pudo yo logre captar lo que dijo con mis frágiles oídos humanos. El sueño me estaba venciendo bostece un par de veces, luego resignado a que mañana haría todo lo posible por retenerlos unos cuantos días me dirigí a mis aposentos pero un ruido estruendoso me saco por completo de mi casi sueño, la puerta principal se abrió ruidosamente, escuche un par de voces decir …

_-Busquen a todos y mantelos!,_ _no quiero a nadie vivo, Aro es mío_ –Dijo sin tartamudear la orden fue tajante, quise gritar pero cuando menos me lo espere el se encontraba frente a mí.

-_Que piensas que estas haciendo Bruno, te has vuelto loco!_ – Dije con fuerza tome un espada que se encontraba en mi colección privada intentando protegerme de quien era mi propio hermano.

_- Vamos Aro no creo que sea tan tonto, esto me pertenece tu eres solo un borracho!, un mendigo incapaz de sumar dos doblones de oro, yo debí ser el primero yo y no tu pero hoy solucionare ese inconveniente-_ Lo vi horrorizado realmente planeaba matarme, sus ojos están llenos de ira, rabia, rencor jamás creí que alguien pudiese guardar tales sentimientos suspire resignado sabia que moriría, pero no quería hacerlo al menos no todavía si yo me iria el lo haría conmigo compartiríamos el mismo infierno por la eternidad.

_-Eres un Imbécil_ – Grite al escuchar los gritos de mis otros hermanos, lo poco que recuerdo de mi vida como humano son precisamente esos gritos desgarradores, suplicando por sus vidas pero nadie podía ayudarlos al menos eso creí,

Bruno reía complacido espero hasta que el ultimo grito se apago, luego un silencio profundo domino mi casa lo hacia unas cuantas horas era mi hogar, me miro triunfante yo estaba inmóvil mi pequeño hermano había muerto en manos de otro hermano no podía ni siquiera hilar esas palabras, el momento de confusión fue propicio para todos, sentí como un cuchillo filoso atravesaba mi cuerpo, ahí en el suelo Bruno no descanso hasta que mi sangre había inundado toda la habitación apenas y podía respirar recuerdo haber escuchado a uno de sus sirvientes decir –_Angelo ha escapado –_ me sentí aliviado mi pequeño hermano estaba a salvo, luego recordé a quella mujer que se encontraban en el tercer piso, seguramente habia odio los gritos pero ya nada podía hacer esperaba que sus hermanos pudiesen defenderla de las sucias intenciones que Bruno tenia para con ella.

_-Adiós Aro yo siempre fui el mejor, ahora todo lo tuyo es mío, Alessia será la primera – _Rio fuertemente para luego dirigirse a la planta mas alta de mi casa, me sentí impotente deseaba morir en ese instante pero mi corazón y mi vagamente mente aun viva.

Inconsciente sentí como la sangre corría por mi cuerpo me desangraba solo me queda esperar tarde o temprano llegaría por mi, se me hizo extraño no oír mas ruidos ni siquiera los de mi hermano aquel que había vendido a su propia familia pero pensé que estaba llegando la hora de despedirme de lo que me había sido alguna vez una vida prospera y fructífera , luego unos pasos sincronizados escuche descender por las escaleras era varios pasos suaves, delicados uno atrás del otro en perfecta sincronía.

_- Los humanos si que pelean por pequeñeces_ -Esa voz era sin duda de Alexander, que se escuchaba divertido, habían sobrevivido eso me daba mucha alegría de cierta forma mi hermano ya se había adelanto a su final por uno extraños que nada tenía que ver con nuestras disputas familiares podía morir en paz mi venganza se había consumando.

-_Debiste beber su sangre_ – Hablo nuevamente Alexander.

_-Ese tipo de porquería podría hacerme daño –_ Dijo Alessia al parecer divertida por lo que había hecho.

_-Oh!, aun esta vivo_ – Comento Ion mientras caminaba hacia mi cuerpo

-Larguémonos de aquí- Dijo molesto Armad, se escucharon algunas -disputas entre Ion, Alexander y Armad, por quien bebería mi sangre, Alessia solo reía divertida.

_Nadie creería que son más viejos que matusalén – Dijo_ mientras reia divertida.

-_**Basta! -**_ grito Aarón

_- Padre_ - Dijo dulcemente Alessia - Discúlpanos no fue nuestra intención molestarte, aquella sumisión me sorprendió de sobre manera, alessia podría ser un poco mayor que Aaron quizás unos dos o tres años, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que le dijiera padre.

_-Vámonos_!- Dijo Alessia en un tono serio – _Esto es repugnante incluso para nosotros._

Escuche los pasos alejarse de mi cuerpo, mientras una mirada penetrante se encontraba observándome, no podía ver quien era pero su mirada realmente me daba miedo.

-No- escuché la voz de alessia gritar, pero en ese instante Ion ya había tirado su primera jugada.

**Pues que les pareció???, mi segundo capitulo, espero dejen su comentarios ante mi loca idea, me harían muy muy, feliz**


	4. Cambios

Cambios

No tenía nada que perder ni muchos algo que ganar, ahí tirado como un vil animal espera ansioso mi trágico final, solo esperaba que viniera por mí y que de una vez por toda mi vida, se esfumara, se evaporara como la lluvia de una tarde de verano, que puede ser tan imperceptible.

Desde que nací, nadie se había atrevido a decirme _no,_ y todos aquellos que alguna vez lo intentaron terminaron siendo la cena de algún animal salvaje o simplemente fueron olvidados por alguna vereda donde cualquier pudiese perderse y que en el mejor de los casos serian esclavos de algún bárbaro que tuviera la dicha de encontrarlos eso o simplemente morir.

Mi vida hasta ese momento fue relativamente feliz para cualquier humano común y corriente, bueno con algunas virtudes que mí posición social pudiese ofrecer, ante mí se postraban los hombres en señal de respeto y podía tener en mi cama a cuanta mujer quisiese era divertido que me temieran realmente me gustaba, cuando conocía Alessia creí que mi mundo seria perfecto, su belleza era inigualable una mujer como ella era digna de mi colección

El frio empezaba a invadir mi débil cuerpo, cierto cosquilleo invadió mi ser mientras mis fuerzas iban desapareciendo, mi respiración a penas y se podía oír, de pronto esa sensación de temor invadió mi ser.

No era cualquier miedo, durante mi vida mortal fueron muy pocas veces que llegue a sentir temor, pero en aquel instante tenía demasiado miedo, deseaba escapar, correr lo más lejos posibles pero en mi estado eso era imposible, esa mirada clavada en mi realmente producía temor, por un momento pensé que solo era el temor a morir pero eso cambio cuando sus manos frías colocaban con cuidado los des tasos que Bruno había provocado a mi cuerpo, los colaba suave y pausadamente cada una de las partes en que Bruno había lacerado, por un instante pude abrir los ojos y vi su mirada llena de satisfacción mientras me tomaba la mano, su cara se acerco lentamente hasta mis mano izquierda sonrió triunfante, en ese instante cerré los ojos esperaba ingenuamente a que viniera por mi pero en ese instante sentí como sus filosos dientes se incrustaban en mis manos.

-No – Grito Alessia.

Solo recuerdo haber exhalado un puñado de aire para luego expulsarlo en un feroz grito tan fuerte como el que segundos antes había dado mi quería diosa. Luego solo hubo silencio por un segundo creí que moría mi cuerpo empezó a sentir frio, jamás experimente esa sensación, el frio era realmente desgarrador sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba deseaba estar frente a un ardiente fogata pero mi necesidad de calor se esfumo tan rápido como el fuego me invadió.

Mi respiración empezó acelerarse, necesitaba sentir el aire entrar en mis pulmones, lo deseaba con tanta desesperación que sentí que me volvía loco , como era posible me preguntaba, si estaba muriendo, porque esa necesidad de sentirme vivo si ya estaba resignado a morir porque ahora.

El fuego empezó a quemarme, primero en mis manos, luego se extendió por todo mi cuerpo cuando ya había cubierto todo empecé a gritar una y otra vez suplicaba desesperadamente que mataran que terminaran con esto, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de mis invitados que habían decido permanecer más tiempo en mi estudio.

_Por favor_ – alcance a articular apenas y audible a los oídos humanos.

_Le haríamos un favor si lo matamos_- Decía Alessia

_Por su__puesto que no_- replico Ion – _El es perfecto _

_Solo es suerte hermano, un poco de suerte , ya lo has intentando algunas ocasiones y que recuerde solo una vez ha funcionado, que tiene de diferente – Contesto Alessia _

_Pudo escucharnos hermana _– Dijo Ion

Suerte – Replico Alessia

Mátenlo y ya – Dijo Armad frustrado por la conversación

_Dele un oportunidad, yo digo que lo dejemos vivo además si no sirve Alessia podría encargarse _– Este último que identifique como Alexander, rio entusiasta por algunos minutos mientras yo me revolcaba de dolor y suplica por que acabaran conmigo.

-Cuanto tiempo tardara – Aarón hablo preocupado y tranquilo.

-Dos días – Contesto Alessia con indiferencia.

El dolor empezó a disminuir lentamente imagine que empezaba a morir por alguna razón el tiempo ya no importo, transcurrieron dos días desde que Bruno intento matarme, pero en ese entonces apenas y pensé que había transcurrido cinco o diez minutos menos quizás.

La sensación que me invadió fue extraña, ya no sentía mis heridas, estaba algo desorientado, me concentre en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, podía escuchar a los lejos de la vereda, el rio que cruzaba mi propiedad y como este corría por su cauce escuchaba a un pequeño ruiseñor cantar justo en el árbol que estaba junto al rio en la podía pasar horas durmiendo, fue entonces cuando quise escuchar mi corazón necesitaba oírlo, su pulso era acelerado los latidos empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y constantes después su ritmo empezó a ser lento casi imperceptible justo cuando dejo de latir creí que estaba muerto .

Termino – Dijo Alessia

Estas segura? –Pregunto Ion

Por instinto coloque mis manos sobre mi cuello, cuando caí en cuenta lo que había hecho lentamente abrí mis ojos, la confusión me invadió por completo empecé a observarme, mis manos, mis pies todo con cautela hasta quedar completamente idiotizado.

_Por su puesto observa a tu mala creación –_ haciendo ademan con las manos mientras su mirada fría se clavaba sobre mí, _fue lo primero que escuche_ en mi nueva vida su voz de Diosa parecía ofuscada ante mi presencia, molesta a disgusto pero no me importaba, por primera vez pude apreciar la hermosura de sus ojos, las facciones delicadas de su cara y su cabello rojizo que ese instante era jugueteado por el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Intentaba asimilar lo que ocurría pero no lo conseguía hasta que nuevamente mi garganta empezó a quemarme era tan fuerte que no pude seguir pensando en nada más.

_-Yo sé lo que necesitas_- Me dijo Alessia sonriente.

Su carita parecía estar feliz, subió uno de sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos y con sus uñas hizo una pequeña herida de la cual empezó a brotar ese olor que me atrajo inmediatamente no se en que instante sucedió pero corrí hacia donde se encontraba, pero Alexander y Armad me detuvieron intente zafarme luche por algunos segundos hasta que lo conseguí cuando estuve enfrente de ella intente acercarme pero con su mano derecha me detuvo, sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse mientras ella colocaba su mano izquierda justo sobre mi nariz, sonriente me observaba deseaba su sangre con tanta ansia que no podía pensar en nada mas.

-Jamás podrás tenerla –Me dijo mientras su herida empezaba a sanar, mi cuerpo caí lejos de donde ella se encontraba, necesita beber su sangre y lo necesita ya, así que volví a tacarla pero esta vez ella fue más lejos de lo que debía.

_-Nunca lo vuelvas a intentar_- Sosteniendo mi cabeza con su frágiles manos, me detuvieron ante mi exabrupto contenido de sed, su fuerza me sorprendió era más fuerte que Alexander y Armad, –_Esto no es nada con lo que yo puedo hace_r- mi cabeza giro 180 grados, dejando salir Un grito de dolor, para luego quebrarme las manos y piernas,

-_Basta Alessia_- Grito Ion

_-Hija por favor_ – Intervino Aarón.

-_La próxima que lo intentes juro que te mato- _Dijo tranquila mientras se alejaba de mí junto a Armand mientras el resto me observaba confuso y yo apenas y asimilaba lo que ocurría, como había cambiado tanto me pregunte, Cambios que no logre entender hasta que Ion me explico.


	5. INMORTAL

INMORTAL

La sola idea de vivir por siempre me resultaba fascinante, irreal, ilógico invento de una vaga ilusión producto de un maravilloso sueño. Cada frase que articula Ion, mi creador, era realmente emociónate, ni la sed esa que raspaba mi garganta hacía que yo perdiera el interés por escucharle, ni siquiera mis nuevas y notorias habilidades impidieron que yo pudiera en ese instante alejar mis pensamientos del fantástico relato de Ion.

Confundido, me levante del suelo donde Alessia me había dejado, Ion me observaba expectante mientras que yo permanecía desorientado, me levante y como si fuera una pieza de rompecabezas coloque cada una de mis partes en su lugar, observando a la nada, mi vista era realmente mejor de lo que había sido como humano, los rayos del sol que se daban paso por los ventanales eran magníficos, esa luz podía apreciarla en todo su esplendor, pero en fue en ese instante cuando mi vida cambio.

-Como es que..Yo?-_Pregunte, era más para mí que para otro ser en aquella habitación._

_-_Simple-_Me respondió Ion que me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro-_Ya has dejado de ser un humano común, muchos nos llaman demonios de la noche, otros _bebedores de sangre_ creo que esto último nos describe mucho mejor.

-_Bebedores de sangre- _Respondí consecuentemente

Ion me detallo como era que nosotros los bebedores de sangre sobrevivíamos, cuáles eran sus ventajas y como se mezclaban entre los humanos, una coexistencia del cual debe permanecer por el bien nuestro, ya que ellos son nuestra fuente principal de inmortalidad.

-Magnifico-_Fue lo único que pude decir cuando el termino de hablar-_Eso significa que yo..

-Eso significa que será un estorbo!!-_Dijo Alessia mientras caminaba hacia mí tensando el lugar y especial a Ion que la observaba con rabia._

_-Te dije que sería igual que los otros, hasta creo que .. Bueno, ella es mejor que él y por mucho hermano-_Me dijo mientras me señalaba, y observaba como los rayos del sol se asomaban por los ventanales de lo que un día fue mi casa, las pequeñas luces invadieron la habitación y con ello un brillo muy especial, ese brillo indescriptible, ese de cual solo los inmortales gozamos, mi cuerpo parecía un pequeño cristal, hermoso, delicado y fuerte, observe a mi alrededor y pude notar el descontento de todos los que ahí estaban.

-_Esto nos traerá inconvenientes y lo sabes Ion, te lo dije_-Se jacto Alessia con una risa burlona en su rostro mientras su mirada reflejaba furia sobre Ion.

Esa sensación áspera, volvió hacerse presente ese deseo que me invadió volvió a inundar mi ser, ya sabía lo quería y no lo dude me abalance nuevamente hacia Alessia que me esquivo sin dificultad alguna, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, era de satisfacción, Ion parecía tenso inmóvil, lucha contra él mismo intentando desatarse de alguna especie de amarre.

-Aro, Aro, no compres verdad, yo nunca doy segundas oportunidades jamás, este es tu fin!-Camino hacia mí, mientras mi cuerpo al igual que Ion parecía inmóvil, juntó delicadamente sus manos como una especie de espada.

-No!-Grito Ion mientras se intentaba zafar

Cerré los ojos por instinto sabía que ella no estaba jugando, esa mirada era la misma que tenía Bruno cuando intento matarme, ellos se había mostrado mucho más fuerte que él, sabía que moriría, sentí el impacto, como un fuerte viento que me alejo de aquel lugar hasta derrumbar las paredes de mi casa.

-_Es absurdo, y no permitiré que se enfrente, saben muy bien que solo descaderaría su propia muerte, Ion encárgate de tu creación, Alessia podrías controlarte, él es joven aún, su sed lo domina_- Dijo Con autoridad Aarón que detuvo el golpe de Alessia, e inmediatamente después Ion estaba junto a mí.

_-Padre!, observarlo solo nos traerá complicaciones, no pude mostrarse así ante los humanos no es como nosotros_- Fue entonces cuando lo comprendía, los rayos del sol no la afectaban, como a mí, según Ion nosotros éramos muy parecidos pero ella, ella era otra cosa, su cuerpo, su piel era más parecida al de los humanos, pero era más fuerte que sus hermanos parecía que ella controlaba todo.

-_No ella no contrala nada_-Me respondió Ion, ante mi mirada confusa.

-Como es qué? – Dije pero para entonces ya me esperaba cualquier respuesta, era fantástico lo que me sucedía y la respuesta quizás obvia pero necesitaba escucharla.

-_ Ion_-Interrumpió Alessia- _No esta demás recordarte que mi vida es solo mía verdad hermano?_

_-No te preocupes eso lo se, solo le diré algunas cosas, nada de ti, ya lo sabes-_Dijo quintándole importancia- _Sígueme-_Me ordeno y yo asentí

-_Simple!-_Escuche decir a Alessia.

-_Ella es la preferida por mi padre, -_Me explico Ion-_ es fuerte pero no tanto como mis hermanos y yo –_Dijo en forma petulante.

-_No le simpatizo verdad-_Pregunte algo tan obvio que luego me pareció estúpido.

-_No, tu eres todo lo que ella no soporta-_Camino sin decirme hacia donde nos dirigíamos cuando llegamos pude percatarme que estaba cerca de uno de mis establos, escuche a lo lejos algunos murmullos y voces angustiadas, sin pensarlo ese olor me atrapo y corrí tan rápido que llegue en milésimas de segundo.

Había 15 hombres, 3 mujeres y dos pequeños niños, ese olor fresco era sin duda una adicción, deliciosa y dulce, como el mejor de los vinos, lo deseaba tanto, lentamente me acerque a ellos, su miradas estaban llenos de terror, de miedo, desconsuelo, de ignorancia, pero todas esas características los hacían más apetecibles, tanto que no dude en acabar con ellos, mi primera caza era realmente fascinante, sentí como Ion se encontraba atrás de mi expectante y orgulloso junto a él estaba Armad y Alexander, que me observaba con curiosidad.

Me acerque a los pequeños su sangre me llamaba con fuerza y yo no pude rechazar esa invitación, ellos como pudieron retrocedieron, el primero era un niño de ojos negros profundos llenos de temor, me acerque a él y sin dudarlo clave mis colmillos sobre su brazo y empecé a succionar la sangre de su pequeño cuerpo, esa sangre que era un elixir ,del cual no podría prescindir jamás su madre me miraba horrorizada, con algunos gritos suplicaba por su hijo, en un instante todo acabo, Ion se hallaba bebiendo de su cuerpo mientras los hombre restantes, parecía paralizados e idos, y fue cuando la sentí me observaba minuciosamente, mientras mi cuerpo disfruta de la sangre del pequeño niño. Al igual que del primer pequeño continúe mi labor con el segundo, pero este parecía completamente anonadado perdido de la realidad al igual que los demás pero no le di importancia y bebí su sangre tan delicioso como el primero, único, un aroma del que estaría presente toda mi existencia inmortal.

Así como llego se fue, mientras su mirada se clavo en la mía esos ojos azules inconfundibles que pudiera parecer al de cualquier humano con la diferencia que era los ojos de un inmortal de una diosa, este era el principio de mi existencia, debía existir porque estaba en mi destino convertirme en uno de los más poderosos inmortales y ya nada podía cambiarlo, el tiempo era efímero, estaba vivo y viviría por siempre porque era inmortal.

**Bueno hasta aquí mi cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste… Bueno desearle la mejor de las navidades y que todos sus propósitos de año nuevo se cumplan, pero recuerden que deben luchar para ello, Cuídense y nos estaremos leyendo Saludos!!!**

**FELIZ 2010 **


	6. LAZOS

_Los personajes no soy míos son de __Stephenie Meyer__, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro, la historia es de mi alocado cerebrito. _

_**Luego de muchooooo, tiempo al fin termine otro capítulo, espero que se ha de su agrado.**_

_Lazos_

-_Nunca he sido humana, jamás fui como tú ….. _Aquellas palabras parecían no tener sentido y al menos en aquel instante no lo tenía, mucho tiempo después logre entender la magnitud de aquella confesión. Y me jure que nunca más, existiría tal aberración, porque, eso era ella una aberración.

Durante mi vida he visto romper un sinfín de lasos que a simple vista parecieran ser fuertes, he sido testigo de cómo esos lasos se esfuman por arte de magia, humanos o no, son fáciles de corromper.

Jamás pensé que después de lo ocurrió con Bruno me quedaran ganas de formar una familia, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a tener una, pensé que todos los de mi estirpe se habían esfumado ese trágico día, aunque Ion me había asegurado que Ángelo permanecía vivo, aunque eso dejo de importante, por alguna razón era mejor así.

Pasaron algunos días antes de encontrar a Didi, como cariñosamente Alessia la llamaba, para entonces, yo, ya sabía lo afortunado que era, ella me guio hasta mi pequeña hermana, debía tener la misma edad de Angelo en aquel entonces, producto de el amorío de mi padre con una ramera, eso era la madre de dydimia una vulgar mujerzuela.

_-Basta – _Con esa orden Alessia había logrado lanzarme unos cuantos metros de aquella perturbada casa, la casa de Dydime, ella se encontraba sujetando el cuerpo inerte de su madre, sus ojos llenos de odio me miraban casi perforando el corazón, claro si pudiera, esa noche había dejado mi antiguo hogar caminamos algunos kilómetros para encontrar aquella aldea, el olor de aquel elixir sin duda y a mi falta de control, acabe con aquellos moradores que dormían plácidamente hasta llegar a esa casa.

_-Cuál es la diferencia, es solo una niña más – _Le dije irritado

_-Ninguna, pero ella me agrada - _ Ellos habían observado mi frenesí en aquella aldea y ninguno me había contrariado ni siquiera cuando mate a la madre.

-_Y eso a mi que? _– Le dije molesto, no es agradable que te interrumpan en plena cena, especialmente si tienes hambre_._

_-Los deseos de Alessia son los tuyos, te quedo claro - _ Dijo mi creador realmente molesto.

_-Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hija mía - _ Fuero Aaron el que hablo mirándola con ternura.

Ella solo se contuvo a observarlo y sonreír, yo intente acercarme a esa pequeña nuevamente pero rápidamente me sujetaron Alexander y Armand.

-_Como te llamas pequeña?- _ Le pregunto, y pensé que realmente era una mujer muy tonta, no había necesidad de hacerlo puesto que ella era capaz de saber todo absolutamente todo.

El día del granero, había descubierto algo más que mi sed. Ese día descubrí lo especial de mi raza.

_-Eres imbécil, tonto pero sobre todo ingenuo – _Ella había regresado junto a mí en compañía de Aaron. Mientras me prepara para probar el último bocado, bien dice que lo mejor es para el final y en aquella ocasión había dejado a una de mis amantes, con la que había pasado momentos sumamente divertidos, la quería para mí y está dispuesto a tenerla un tiempo.

-_Aro, realmente me sorprende que tengas el cerebro justo ahí – _Señalando mi entrepierna.

-_Quieres jugar ..- No pude terminar la oración cuando Ion me sujetaba el cuello fuertemente._

_-Nunca, jamás vuelvas a mencionar semejante estupidez –_ Me miro lleno de odio –_ Comprendo. _ Le respondí, pensado que ella era su amante.

_No, no comprendes nada en lo absoluto - _ Siempre sereno hasta donde lo recordaba hablo Aaron con furia_– Ella es mía, solo mía.- _ Dijo tajante.

_-Aro hoy voy hacerte un gran favor espero que algún día sepas agradecérmelo, te diré dos cosas, la primera, mantén tus pensamientos a raya, mi padre, mi hermano y por puesto yo, he sabido exactamente lo que piensas desde el día que nos conocimos._

-_Todo - _ Dije mentalmente, ante la mirada de Ion que con ademan de cabeza me respondía, mi cara de horror era indescriptible todo este tiempo imaginándome que podía tenerla en mi cama aunque fuese solo una vez me lleno de vergüenza.

Ignorando por completo aquella situación desconcertante para mi, ella me sujeto de la muñeca izquierda y me condujo a mi última víctima que permanecía como las anteriores completamente ajena de aquella peculiar situación.

-_Esto también es obra tuya no es verdad - _ Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, escuche los gritos de horror cuando me alimentaba del primer niño, entonces en segundo todo aquello se esfumo.

-_No, esto es obra de Alexander, el es capaz de anular completamente los sentidos de los humanos y no humanos._

_-oh! - _ Cada instante en mi nueva vida me maravilla aun más.

-_Alexander - _ Dijo Alessia e inmediatamente aquella mujer despertaba de aquel extraño sueño.

Sus gritos se apoderaron de todo el recinto, cuando vio los cadáveres de todos sus compañeros y seguramente de sus amigos, con sus manos intentaba eludir aquella cruel realidad.

Alessia se coloco una de las manos en sus oídos intentando disminuir el eco de aquella mujer._- Eres muy escandalosa _

_-Esto es mío- _ De inmediato comprendía a lo que se refería, cuando paralizo por completo aquella chica ella inútilmente intentaba moverse aun cuando sus gritos podía escucharse a varios metros, aun que claro, eso no importaba porque no había nadie.

-_Y esto es lo que puedes hacer tu - _ Coloco mi mano sobre la cabeza de mujer, y una serie de imágenes atravesaron mi cabeza, todo absolutamente todo, su nacimiento, su niñez, su juventud, sus emociones, sentimientos pero sobre todo, sus más profundos y oscuros secretos esto último hizo que me abalanzara sobre ella succionándole toda la sangre que podía.

Ese día había descubierto lo especial que era, aunque por supuesto no lo suficiente para mi creador.

_Su nombre es Didyme tiene 12 años y es tu hermana - _ Soltó de golpe aquella información.

-_No- _Dije tajantemente pero ella me mostro otro de sus magníficos dones era capaz de compartir todo lo que veía de aquella pequeña, mi padre era el hombre que ha aparecía en algunos de sus recuerdos.

_-_Eso es un truco tuyo - _ Le dijo incrédulo, aunque sabía que era completamente cierto._

_-Puedes comprobarlo, pero si le pones un dedo encima, no dudare en matarte – Sentencio. _ Y así lo hice ella aun me observaba y aunque intento alejarse no logro. Realmente era hija de mi padre y por lo tanto mi hermana, me preguntaba si ella también podía ser especial.

_Ven conmigo Didi, él no va a lastimarte – _le hablo para mi sorpresa con ternura y esa noche la vi sonreír con completa sinceridad.

Realmente estaba intrigado, nosotros no éramos precisamente confiables como para tener a una niña, _Instinto maternal, _pensé pero Ion lo negó.

-_No te da curiosidad, ella es familiar tuyo quizás pueda tener algún don interesante – _Comento Alexander mientras la observaba.

-_Quizás - _ Le respondí. Ion me indico que nuestra estadía ahí era irrelevante, salió y no dude en seguirlo.

-_Es bueno adelantarse? - _ Pregunte a mi creador con curiosidad.

El no dijo nada y siguió corriendo, lo vi aminorar su paso con el mío cuando el sol asomaba su cauce.

-_Tú también! – _Afirme cuando vi su cuerpo brillar, con los primeros rayos del sol.

-_Es ella –_Suspiro y una tétrica sonrisa se formo en su rostro –_ Cuando estoy cerca de ella puede cubrir nuestro cuerpo de una forma que los rayos del sol no hacen esto - _ Señalándome su cuerpo, al menos yo había pensado quera mi creador el que evita que mi cuerpo brillara como un espejo roto en varios trozos.

-_No soy capaz de hacer eso, pero mi pequeña hermana sí. ._

A mi mente había regresado aquel recuerdo, el día en que Ion comento que Alessia odia a los humanos.

_No, creo que los odie, más bien les agrada, eres tú al que no soporta por eso te transforme._

_-Que quieres decir?-Pregunte._

_-Aaron la ha mantenido alegado de todos aquello sentimientos humanos nunca los conoció y prefiere que no los haga, y cuando ella te conoció en los pensamientos de la madre de tu hermana a través de los recuerdos de tu padre, le dio tanta curiosidad que nos obligo a ir, fue cuando entendí que quería verte muerto, tiene la costumbre de crees Dios, todo aquel humano que en su ser es corrupto simplemente lo mata._

_-_Ella iba? .

-Sí, iba a matarte, pero no conto con que Bruno tenía sus planes, luego tú, nos escuchaste y pensé que quizás podrías tener alguna cualidad más, que pudiera ayudarme

-_Por eso me convertiste.- Seguía hablando._

_-Si, tuviste suerte- Porque, le pregunte mentalmente y él respondió algo que no me esperaba._

_-_Porque que quizás yo también me sienta un dios, y necesito obtener a los _No-Humanos más _poderos para poder matarla a ella y Aaron. –_Sentencio suavemente pero en su voz estaba lleno de un aire filoso._

_-_Quieres matarla pero porque, ella se dará cuenta, Aaron también – _Lo mire sorprendido y mis instintos me decía que debía correr no basta ser demasiado viejo como para darme cuenta que Aaron no era un simple inmortal y tarde o temprano sabría. El era un lector de mentes tan solo cuando estuviera cerca de su rango él lo sabría._

Yo puedo bloquear con facilidad mis pensamientos y yo bloqueare los tuyos, reuniremos los suficientes elementos para poder matarlos, por el momento aremos que ella crea que nosotros estamos a su favor y cuando menos lo espere la matamos - _ Dijo sin que yo realmente lo creyera._

_-Porque quieres matarla, no parece muy peligrosa._

_-Ella me quito todo lo que tenía, me condujo a este mundo que aborrezco tanto como a ella, esa niña Didyme, será fundamental para mi venganza._

Seguía sin entender aquel odio que Ion me había confesando, por el momento decía que solo bastaba que supiera que él, era más poderoso que ellos dos, y que encontraríamos la manera de deshacernos de Alexander y Armand que completaban el poder de la bruja.

_- Estas segura que ella no sabrá tus planes – _Aun temeroso

-_Le he dicho, que bloquearía algunos de tus pensamientos por respeto a ella, pero tú a cambio te harás indispensable para esa niña, harás creerla que la amas y protegerás de tus propios instintos, su laso debe ser tan fuerte como el de Alessia con Aaron._

Aun no tenía idea de aquella relación era aun más profunda que la mía con Didi, ese lazo sería la causa de su encierro y sería el eslabón hacia mi corona así como el amor que le profesa a didi.


	7. Cayo

**Cayo**

Esos ojos grises, estaban plagados de ira y odio, implacable, alguien en su sano juicio doblegaría sus manos y esperaría la muerte tranquilamente, pero no él, no mi hermano.

Aquello era una carnicería humana, fue el olor putrefacto combinado con el espeso olor fresco que llamo nuestra atención, cuando llegamos nos colocamos justo en las copas de los arboles más altos, aun cuando estábamos a una distancia considerable, para nosotros era fácil observar todo lo que en aquel lugar ocurría.

Para entonces dydi tenía 15 años, mi sed era un poco más controlable, más por obligación que por voluntad propia, dos veces había intentado atacar a mi pequeña hermana, aunque claramente Alessia había impedido que eso sucediera, de alguna forma Dydi había olvidado todo acerca de su vida con su madre, para entonces solo nosotros éramos su familia, había aceptado con toda naturalidad nuestra especie, no se horrorizaba cuando Armand, Alexander, Aaron, Ion, y yo cenábamos, nos observaba siempre con impaciencia al igual que Alessia su cercanía con ella la había hecho una mujer muy segura pues le había asegurado, que nada absolutamente nada le ocurriría mientras estuviera a su lado, y eso se lo había dejado muy claro las dos veces que yo intente atacarla.

Aquella ventaja era realmente avasalladora, de risa, mil hombres enfundados en arsenales de primera clase de aquella época contra dos cientos o trescientos intentos fallidos de hombres.

El grupo reducido al cual pertenecía, el joven apuesto y gallardo de cabellos cenizos dorados estaba siendo aplastado, todos absolutamente todos estaban observando aquella escena terrorífica, aunque el suelo estaba plagado de ese olor nadie parecía inmutarse, claro nadie menos yo.

_-Ni lo intentes – _Me amenazo Alessia ante mi deliberada decisión, ellos quizás podrían contener su sed pero yo, no estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

Ni siquiera fui consiente cuando aquello ocurrió, ella se había introducido al campo de batalla justo en el instante que aquel joven gallardo era atravesado por una espada amiga, su propio aliado desesperado ante la rotunda negativa de rendirse, vio en esa acción su última esperanza, misma que desvaneció cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, le sonrió seductoramente ante la confusión de aquel hombre y justo cuando ella estuvo solo a un paso su mano izquierda atravesó su corazón.

Ante la mirada de Cayo, varios hombres corrieron la misma suerte, parecía una loca, matando a diestra y siniestra no se tentaba el corazón, con algunos se tomaba la molestia de rosar sus labios antes de que ella los ejecutara, y a otros simplemente les perforaba las entrañas. Cuando se hubo cansada de aquel ajetreo, Alexander ya estaba junto a ella impidiendo que otro humano se acercara, algunos intentaron huir, ya no se veían como enemigos, solo querían huir de aquel demonio que los estaba exterminando, una diminuta mujer que era capaz de aventarlos a metros de distancia con las entrañas en las manos y con un risa realmente macabra, pero eso fue inútil, Alexander ya los había hechizado.

Aunque no podía comprenderlo, Cayo estaba satisfecho, una sonrisa triunfal estaba en su rostro.

-_Me has observado matar a tus amigos, pero en tus ojos no veo temor alguno, puedo preguntarte porque no temes Caius_ – Le dijo mientras se colocaba justo a su altura, cayo se hallaba de rodillas, observando cada movimiento que Alessia había hecho.

_-Porque ya no tengo nada que perder, esos malditos traidores pensaron en traicionarme debo agradecer tu oportuna intervención_ - _Le contesto casi sin aliento._

_-No temes que te mate_ –Le susurro al oído.

_-Ya estoy muerto_ – Contesto cayo.

_-Es verdad, estas muriendo, y aun así no veo temor en tus ojos, sabes_ –Entonces me observo a mí –_He visto a varios temer cuando el momento de su muerte llega - _ El sonrió con satisfacción, y ella también, eso hizo que me estremeciera, le sonreía con sinceridad algo que nunca recibí de parte de suya.

-_Entonces esos hombres han sido unos cobardes – _Respondió el rubio

-_Pero no tú, tu padre te ha enviado a defender lo indefendible, sabias que morirías y aun así estas aquí debes sentir muy afortunado - _ Sigo hablando mi diosa.

-_Eso ya no tiene importancia, nunca importo, me alegra haber atravesado con mi espada a mi padre - _ Soltó con una risita.

-_Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un demonio mí querido Cayo – _Le dijo Alessia mientras mordía sus labios y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-_Estoy seguro que tú no eres precisamente un humano, aunque eres realmente hermosa, si no estuviera muriendo, me aseguraría de llevarte a mi cama -_ Esa confesión hizo que alessia soltara _ una sonora carcajada._

_-Adios Cayo – _Le susurro mientras aquellos ojos se cerraban. –_Bienvenido a tu nueva vida. –_Sentencio.


End file.
